It is often necessary to build fences across depressed waterways or ravines in livestock grazing areas. These fences can be comprised of woven wire fence material, or separate strands of elongated barbed wire material, suspended on a plurality of posts imbedded in the banks and on the bottom of the waterway.
Such fences are very susceptible to being damaged, washed out, or destroyed when high water rushes down the waterway from typical rainstorms. The water and debris in the water exert a substantial force on such fences which are normally built at right angles to the waterway, and the combined effect of the water and the debris in the water are likely to damage the wire or the post and often will either dislodge the post from the ground or the wire from the post.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a waterway fence and a method of use thereof which will permit such fences to survive even severe flooding conditions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a waterway fence that is easy to install.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a waterway fence that will yield to the onrushing flooding water and debris to permit the debris to pass underneath the fence.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a waterway fence that will yield to the onrushing water, but which can be reinstated as a viable livestock fence when the water recedes.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.